


Abbuffata in amicizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [28]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Drabble Collection, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Goku e Vegeta.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Pessime battute

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 67. Pancia piena.

Cap.1 Pessime battute

Goku si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e si stese per terra, guardando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Ho la pancia così piena che penso che potrei rotolare” borbottò.

Vegeta si stese accanto a lui, sbadigliando sonoramente.

“Quindi al prossimo pesce me ne tocca una porzione più grande?” domandò.

“Ah no. Non ho detto di essere sazio. Potrei ricominciare a mangiare anche adesso” lo smentì Goku.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Oh, sì, potrei ricominciare quell’abbuffata anch’io” mormorò.

“Urca. Carne o pesce che sia, è sempre buona” disse Son.

“Nonostante il nome, non sarò mai vegetariano” scherzò Vegeta.

“Perché le battute pessime le fai quando sono l’unico testimone?” borbottò Goku.

[106].


	2. Cap.2 Sfide stupide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 69. Granita.

Cap.2 Sfide stupide

“Urca, che dolore! Ahi ahi ahi, mi si è gelato il cervello!” sbraitò Goku, premendosi le mani sulle tempie.

Vegeta lo guardò correre intorno al tavolo, il cucchiaino ancora in mano, gli occhi stretti e le dita strette sulla testa.

“Quale cervello?” domandò Briefs.

Goku lo indicò col cucchiaino.

“Vediamo se tu riesci a mangiarla di corsa senza effetti collaterali!” gridò.

Vegeta guardò la granita sul tavolo.

“Perché dovrei?” domandò atono.

“Vuol dire che ho vinto io” si vantò Goku.

“Dammi” ringhiò Vegeta. Afferrò il cucchiaino ed iniziò a mangiarla rapidamente. Avvertì una fitta alla testa e gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi.

“S-sto benissimo” mentì.

[106].


	3. Cap.3 Ricordi imbarazzanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 74. Leccalecca.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightstep - Seeker [Urbanstep]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPw7Iv6Gs-o.

Cap.3 Ricordi imbarazzanti

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando Goku leccare avidamente il suo lecca-lecca, metterlo in bocca e succhiarlo, tornando a leccarlo. Osservò il dolce ricoperto di saliva e scosse la testa.

“Che c’è, Vegeta?” domandò Goku, con una guancia gonfia.

“Quello è cibo per bambini” borbottò Vegeta.

“Disse quello che succhiava i cucciotti” gli ricordò Goku.

Vegeta arrossì. “Era per colpa di un incantesimo e sul mio pianeta non ci sono” sbraitò.

“Sì, ma lo avrai visto in bocca a Trunks” ribatté Goku.

Vegeta si grattò il naso.

“Pensavo fosse una di quelle cose senza limiti di età, come i cappelli” borbottò.

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Il signore della casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 71. Seguire una ricetta alla lettera… e fallire.

Cap.4 Il signore della casa

Goku incrociò le braccia al petto, sbuffando ripetutamente, il labbro inferiore sporto e l’aria imbronciata.

“Perché a te è venuta e a me no?” domandò.

Osservò il piatto di Vegeta e il proprio, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Ho seguito la ricetta al millesimo e si è comunque bruciato” si lamentò Son.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Allora non sei infallibile in tutto. A cucinare sono il migliore.

In fondo Vegetasama è il signore della casa” si vantò.

Goku sbuffò più forte.

“Kakaroth, hai seguito la ricetta al millesimo, ma non hai voltato pagina. Avresti scoperto che hai messo il forno ad una temperatura troppo alta” spiegò Vegeta.

[103].


End file.
